


Moonlit Maiden

by ari_ari22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Follows the story but also doesn't follow the story, I will add more tags as I go, In all the categories, Slow Burn, like super slow burn probably, starts at Oracion Seis Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_ari22/pseuds/ari_ari22
Summary: Maiyu Shimotsuki enjoys her life in her guild of two with her companion, Kazuki. She doesn't need other friends, and she certainly didn't need to be joining an unpaid coalition of Guilds to defeat some dark Guild that she's never bothered to pay attention to.When things get serious and Maiyu finds that the shell around her heart is not as strong as she once thought, well, maybe making new friends isn't the worst thing that could have befallen the Maiden under the Moon. Perhaps, it might just be the best thing instead.
Relationships: Eventual Gruvia - Relationship, Eventual NaLu, Eventual OC/Rogue
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Wild Fang was a guild like any other. Of that, Maiyu was insistent. Just because her guild only had two members -and wasn’t recruiting, either- didn’t make it any less legitimate. Wild Fang had an insignia -the face of a snarling wolf, half black and half white- and a Guild Hall -if you could call a small shack that barely fit two people a hall- and they took jobs just as any other Guild did! People could say what they wanted, but her guild was her own and she would not be changing it. Her and Kazuki were enough, that was that.

Besides, it was the only way for the two to make any money. 

For a long time, they _were_ enough. They were more than enough. The two took jobs weekly, and completed even the toughest of tasks in record time. Maiyu, a sound magic user who specialized in melodic magic, could use her voice as the sharpest weapon or the sweetest medicine. For the odd jobs she took herself that required a bit more finesse, or even persuasion, her good looks and confident personality allowed her to ease her way into almost anyone’s good graces. Her full hips, porcelain skin, and long, silky black hair made manipulating even the most stoic man an easy task for her. 

Kazuki, the master of their tiny guild, was the more brutish of the two. Being a six foot tall winged wolf, that would make sense. Though the white wolf had an almost excessive amount of magic power, Kazuki actually preferred diplomacy over violence. He had a silver tongue and had the wisdom of an ancient creature, which Maiyu guessed he probably was. He never divulged his age to her, and she never thought it important enough to ask. Kazuki raised her, taught her magic, and provided for her. Those were the only things that mattered to her. 

Together, the two took on some of the toughest S-Class jobs in Fiore. And they _always_ came out on top, just the two of them. 

So _why_ were they headed to the meet up of a _coalition_?! 

Maiyu pouted, laying with her face pressed into the coarse fur between Kazuki’s shoulder blades as she rode astride his back, his powerful wings spread wide as the two soared towards their destination. Her arms hung limp on either side of him, and she blew out an indignant puff of air for the umpteenth time since the two had set out. Kazuki sighed in frustration. 

“For the last time, Maiyu.” His deep, gravelly voice cut through the tense silence. He bared his sharp fangs in irritation as he spoke. “We are going up against a _dark guild._ Even if the two of us could take them ourselves, the repercussions would be unfavourable.” 

Maiyu sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why do we even have to go? They’re sending four other guilds. Why should we have to get involved.” It was less of a question and more of a whining complaint. Kazuki rolled his eyes, giving his large wings a powerful beat and subsequently throwing his ward off balance. Maiyu yelped as she clutched onto his fur. 

“We’re going because an old friend asked me to.” The words were spoken with finality, an underlying warning that the conversation was over whether Maiyu liked it or not. She huffed, puffing her cheeks out in a pout, but did not press the issue further. 

“Are we close?” She asked instead. Kazuki only hummed an affirmative in response. He could see the rendezvous point in the distance. A large white and pink mansion, with a great heart-shaped window in the center, built perfectly in the center of a large clearing of trees. Kazuki raised his lips in disapproval. It was such a tacky looking thing. Still, he flapped his wings and sped forward. He was looking forward to seeing the mages that Makarov had sent. 

Maiyu stared down at the mansion as Kazuki hovered above. She could hear the commotion from within as all four of the other guilds had already arrived. It sounded like there had been some shock caused by the member from Cait Shelter, a clumsy little blue haired girl. Maiyu gulped, the nerves in her belly jumbling together and clawing at her throat. It wasn’t that her social skills weren’t adequate, they clearly were well enough for her to be such a successful mage. It was just that this wasn’t something she had ever done before. 18 years of life and the only person she had ever really needed was Kazuki. She didn’t see much reason why that should ever change, but it was his will that they work with these people. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, his gruff voice low and gentle. Maiyu blushed, realizing that he had only been hovering so that she could prepare herself. She didn’t feel ready. Ready to meet new people, without the intention of taking their money for a job or swindling them into giving her what she wanted. She didn’t know how to work as a team with anyone who wasn’t her giant canine companion. But for him, she was willing to try. She swallowed her nerves and nodded. Kazuki growled in acknowledgement, giving a swift beat of his powerful wings to send the pair crashing to the ground. 

They landed, a thunderous _boom_ echoing and the wind from the impact bending the branches of the trees around the clearing. The wizards inside the mansion all turned at once, eyes wide and mouths agape at the sheer power emanating from where the pair stood. Mostly Kazuki, of course, but Maiyu wasn’t a pushover either. 

The dust cleared and Maiyu stood next to her adoptive father as he tucked his wings along his back, shaking out his thick coat to rid it of dust. Maiyu smirked and cocked a hip, staring at the group of individuals. 

For a moment, it was silent. Only a moment. 

“ _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ ” a blonde mage shouted, her arms in the air in utter disbelief. “ _That’s_ Wild Fang?! I thought they were sending their entire guild!” She cried, her chocolate eyes wide. Maiyu couldn’t help the cocky smirk that spread across her face. 

“We _are_ the entire guild. Just us.” She stated proudly. Kazuki huffed in agreeance, his sharp black eyes glancing over the other mages. The mages seemed to be in different levels of disarray over this information. Most seemed confused, perhaps even affronted by the statement. The loud, pink-haired mage seemed excited by it, the young girl seemed a bit afraid even. Maiyu stared at her, the lone member from Cait Shelter. She couldn’t wrap her head around why any guild would send a child as their only representative on such a dangerous mission. For the first time since hearing of the mission herself, she felt like maybe it wasn’t a mistake for her to be there after all. 

A tiny blue cat floated on fluffy little wings over to Kazuki, who narrowed his eyes in distaste. “Wow! So you’re a flying animal too?” The cat asked, his round eyes wide in wonder. Kazuki leaned back, a grumpy scowl upon his face, before responding with a low growl of “Yes.” 

“THE WOLF JUST TALKED!” The pink-haired one screeched. Maiyu cocked an eyebrow. “So? The cat spoke too. That’s not normal either.” She pointed out, tilting her head to the side. The boy seemed to consider this with wide eyes, as though it wasn’t something he had actually thought of before. Maiyu rolled her eyes. Kazuki let out a grunt before stepping forward. 

“I am Kazuki, the master of Wild Fang. This is my ward, Maiyu.” He gestured to her with a lazy tilt of his head. “We are the only members of our guild, and I’m certain you’ve heard of our reputation. I made the decision for us to join this coalition at the request of my old friend, Makarov Dreyar.” 

At the mention of Kazuki’s friend, the red headed mage seemed to perk up with interest. “You know our master?” She said. Kazuki nodded. 

“Yes. I knew Makarov when he was a boy, not much older than yourself.” He had a twinkle in his eye, one that told Maiyu just how fond Kazuki was of this Makarov person. Though she had never met him, she knew that Kazuki had been close with the man. The red headed girl smiled, and Maiyu guessed that perhaps she could sense the fondness from Kazuki as well. 

“That is lovely to hear.” She said, her eyes soft. “My name is Erza Scarlet, I’m a member of Master Makarov’s guild; Fairy Tail. These are my comrades.” She gestured to three of the other mages. 

“Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage.” She motioned towards the blonde, who still seemed to be lost to the fact that Wild Fang only had two members. “B-but they take S-Class jobs…” She whimpered to herself. 

“Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Maker Mage.” Erza pointed to the dark haired, noticeably underdressed boy. Maiyu grimaced. “Where are your clothes?” She asked in slight disgust, the boy looked down at himself and gasped, frantically glancing around. 

“Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer.” Lastly, she pointed to the pink haired boy. He grinned wide, puffing out his chest. “And this little guy is Happy!” He proclaimed, pointing enthusiastically towards the floating blue cat from earlier. 

Maiyu grinned at the group, bowing politely. “It’s nice to meet all of you.” She said, her tone even and gentle. She glanced towards Kazuki. _Is this good enough you big furball?_ She distinctly did _not_ say out loud. Kazuki snorted as if she had said it out loud anyway, rolling his eyes. 

Suddenly, Maiyu was surrounded. Three boys, admittedly handsome, were on all sides of her. One took her hand, another wrapped an arm around her waist, the final one leaning in front of her and offering to shine her shoes or something equally as ridiculous. She grunted, caught off guard by the sudden flirtatious onslaught. Beside her, Kazuki snarled. His dark eyes flashed red, and in an instant his large wings were unfurled in a threatening manner. 

“Now, no need for such hostility, _maaan_!” A rich voice came from seemingly out of nowhere. Kazuki turned his murderous attention towards it. “My comrades of Blue Pegasus only wanted to welcome the beautiful maiden.” A small, ginger man had somehow made his way behind them and was posing dramatically as he spoke. Maiyu snorted indignantly. 

“In that case this maiden would prefer not to be welcomed.” She said, shoving the boys off of her and shoving herself under Kazuki’s protective wing. Two steps forward and fifty steps back for her socializing skills, she supposed. Though, it wasn’t really her fault this time. 

“That is a very rude way to welcome someone, I must say.” A smooth and collected man stated. He had light grey hair, spiked into an updo and wore a full length white coat with fur lining the edges. “My name is Lyon Vastia, I’m a member of Lamia Scale.” He greeted the pair, the perfect gentleman. Maiyu puffed her cheeks, leaning further into Kazuki’s side and away from any unwanted masculine attention. Still, she returned the greeting, albeit much more quietly than she had previously. The rest of the members of that guild introduced themselves. The large one, Jura, engaged Kazuki in a rather serious conversation about a rumored ancient magic, asking the great wolf questions and sharing his own speculations. 

Maiyu stepped away from the wolf, not having any kind of input for the conversation. The feathers in Kazuki’s wings seemed to shiver at her absence before he shrugged his shoulders and tucked them behind him. The other guilds seemed to have started bickering again while the two powerhouses conversed. 

The young member of Cait Shelter stood awkwardly in the back, her wide eyes staring shyly at the other mages. Maiyu felt her thick shell soften, just a little. 

“So you’re from Cait Shelter, right?” Maiyu asked her, tucking her arms behind her back in what she hoped would be an inviting gesture. The girl nodded. “Yes, h-hello. My name is Wendy Marvell.” The girl shyly cast her head down, kicking her toe at the ground. Maiyu couldn’t help the slight smile that graced her lips, nor could she stop the swell of her heart. The young girl reminded her of herself once. Small and shy and so very alone. 

“Honestly, Wendy, you need to raise your head more!” A stern femenine voice scolded the young girl. Maiyu glanced behind the girl curiously. A small white cat, dressed in a frilly dress with a big bow on the front, stood with her little paws on her hips as she half-heartedly glared at the blue haired girl. Perhaps she wasn’t as alone as Maiyu had originally assumed. “If you want people to take you seriously you need to be more confident!” The cat chided, Wendy gave the cat a half-smile and laughed nervously as she apologized. Maiyu smiled down at the two. 

“Confidence is something you learn over time, it isn’t something you can force.” She voiced her input, looking fondly down at the young girl. The blue-haired girl looked up at Maiyu in awe for a moment. A smile spread across her face and she tilted her head. “I suppose you’re right about that.” Wendy said. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time we got serious.” A deep femenine voice cut through the commotion. Maiyu, Wendy and the rest of the assembled mages turned their eyes to Erza as she spoke, her powerful aura drawing everyone’s attention. The short ginger haired man, Ichiya, leapt forward. 

“I couldn’t agree more, lady Erza!” He exclaimed, prancing about dramatically. Maiyu couldn’t help the grimace on her face as she watched him. “It’s time we got down to business, and discussed the matter at hand, _man_!” Ichiya raised his arms in a pose, making quick eye contact with everyone gathered around him as he paused in what could only be assumed as his idea of ‘dramatic effect’. Maiyu glared down at him, ready for the fight ahead. Ichiya’s voice lowered as he declared the name of the dark guild the group would be facing. 

“The Oracion Seis!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Maiyu watched in slight bewilderment as Natsu ran off on his own the instant Jura had finished speaking, shouting some nonsense about hunting demons. The rest of his guild sprinted after him, followed by several of the other mages. Kazuki snorted as he watched the young adults run off, full of energy and anticipation. He spread his powerful wings and launched himself into the air. 

The force of his wings nearly caused Wendy’s trembling form to collapse and she yelped as she stumbled. Maiyu grabbed a hold of her arm, steadying the young mage gently. “Watch out there.” She said with a smile on her face. Wendy thanked her shyly, the tremble still in her voice. Maiyu’s hand slid down Wendy’s arm, gently grasping her hand. 

“Come on, we’d better catch up.” She said, pulling the younger girl along. Wendy stared up at her, eyes wide with fear and trepidation. “Don’t worry Wendy. We can be a team.” Maiyu almost couldn’t believe the words out of her own mouth. But she felt a sort of primal connection to the girl, and found herself wanting to protect her despite having only just met her. She idly wondered if this was what having a younger sister might feel like. Wendy’s eyes widened impossibly further in shock. 

“B-but, what about your wolf friend?” She asked timidly. Maiyu just grinned back at her. 

“Kazu is really powerful, he doesn’t need to even be on a team. Besides,” She glanced up to see her only guildmate staring down at her as he soared above, with what she could  _ swear  _ was a subtle grin on his face. “I think I should try making a new friend.” She muttered the last part, eyes training down to the ground in front of her. Wendy tilted her head, a small smile upon her innocent face. Maiyu looked back at her, her grin returning twofold, and pulled the girl along, chasing after the rest of the coalition. 

The pair had finally caught up to the group along the edge of a cliff, the mages all staring up in wonder at Blue Pegasus’ Magic Bomber, Christina. Maiyu had to admit, it was an impressive vessel. Kazuki soared overhead, surveying the surroundings. Maiyu watched him sniff at the air, she could tell from the look on his face that he was growling at whatever it was that he had scented. 

Not a moment later, a large explosion shot through the Christina. The mages gasped in shock as even more explosions shot out of the vessel, watching with horror as it plummeted to the ground. Maiyu tensed, subtly positioning herself infront of Wendy. Kazuki landed next to her with a loud  _ thud _ , snarling aggressively. 

Emerging from the smoke, slowly and with an ominous purpose, were six dark figures. Maiyu watched as the smoke cleared, revealing who she was certain was the dreaded Oracion Seis. The very guild they had come to destroy. 

“Kazu…” She breathed. Kazuki opened his wings in a threatening gesture, snarling as he stepped forward. The group seemed almost amused by the show of aggression. One in particular caught Maiyu’s eye. He was floating upon a carpet, seemingly asleep. Maiyu could sense an immense amount of magic power coming from him, and tensed further. This job may actually prove to be more challenging than she had originally anticipated. 

“Lowly maggots, swarming together…” One of the six spoke, glaring at the gathered mages. Maiyu almost scoffed at the tone he used. 

The woman, dressed all in white and with two floating blue imps hovering beside her, raised a finger in declaration. “I’m afraid short stuff isn’t going to make it to the party.” She stated. “And neither is that big, bald Wizard Saint.” Said one of the imps. “We took them down!” Said the other. 

Lyon and the wizard who had introduced himself as Hibiki gasped, each taking a step back in visible shock. “They’re defeated?” Lyon gasped, his eyes impossibly wide. “Impossible…” Hibiki hissed as his shoulders tensed. 

Maiyu glanced between the two as the dark guild seemed to bicker amongst themselves about something or other. She wasn’t very surprised about Ichiya, but she was certain that the woman in white had used some form of trickery to take down Jura. He had power almost comparable to what she could feel from Kazuki. She would have to be extra cautious of the woman’s tricks. 

“I didn’t expect you to show yourselves.” Erza glared at the opposing guild. They all looked incredibly smug. Maiyu found herself eager to wipe the look from their arrogant faces. 

“Ready?” Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles with a sly grin upon his face. “You bet!” Grey answered. Maiyu glanced at Kazuki, but stayed where she was. She took another protective step in front of Wendy. 

“You want an invitation?” The burgundy haired man, Cobra, rasped, grinning wickedly. Natsu and Grey leapt forward, shouting as they rushed towards the group. 

The one they called Racer leapt forward, rushing towards them with unparalleled speed. Maiyu couldn’t track him and she grit her teeth in agitation. He would be a difficult foe. She shifted her attention to the blocky, ginger haired man called Hoteye just as he entrapped Lyon and Sherry in what looked like quicksand while spouting off his philosophies about money. She guessed that wasn’t the full extent of his power and endeavored to continue her study of the group. Her gaze shifted over to where Hibiki and his guildmates now lay on the ground, Racer standing over them before vanishing once again. Maiyu cursed inwardly, glancing around for where the speedy dark wizard would appear next. 

Erza had leapt at Cobra, requipping and sending swords flying towards the man. He subtly dodged each sword. Maiyu grimaced as she watched Racer appear behind Erza, only for Erza to block him. A quick glance back at the dark haired mage. He was still asleep, this worried Maiyu more than any of the others she had witnessed thus far. She glanced back at Erza to see her facing off against two of the Oracion Seis members. 

“Kazu.” She stated, her voice low and dangerous. The great wolf beside her grunted before launching himself into the air. 

In an instant he was behind Racer, snarling loudly. The speed wizard turned on a dime, his eyes widening for a split second before he leapt away faster than the eye could see. Kazuki stood still. Racer appeared again behind the white wolf, launching a powerful kick at his side. 

“Take this fleabag!” He shouted. Kazuki sucked in a breath, his eyes narrowing on the wizard as the kick landed. He let out a low grunt, but did not move. Maiyu grinned knowingly. 

“Brat.” Kazuki muttered, before his large jaws were around the speed mage’s head. Maiyu heard the gasp from him before the loud  _ crack  _ of Kazuki’s massive teeth clashing together. He took a step back, growling low as he realized that his prey had escaped him. 

Racer appeared again beside Cobra, panting as beads of sweat dripped down his face. “Cobra…” He muttered, but his companion only grinned at the large beast before him. “Interesting.” He rasped, his eyes narrowing in on the white canine. 

“WAKEY WAKEY!” Natsu bellowed. Maiyu’s attention whipped around, her heart stopping in her chest as she realized Natsu’s intention.  _ The idiot!  _ She moved to stop him, but her feet froze at the yelp of fear Wendy let out behind her. Maiyu glanced back, her eyes trained on the trembling girl, and held her protective stance. Natsu shot a massive wave of fire at the sleeping dark mage, and Maiyu could only hope he didn’t wake yet. 

She watched in awe as the immense amount of fire was somehow directed  _ around _ the black clad wizard. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but decided against acting on anything quite yet. She turned to the young girl behind her. 

“Wendy.” She stated firmly. The girl squeaked in surprise and stared up at her. “You said you can use supportive magic, right?” She asked the girl. Wendy nodded, her entire body shaking. Maiyu grinned. “Alright, then. Support.” She turned around to face her opponents. 

With Kazuki helping Erza, and Lyon and Sherry actually holding their own against Hoteye, Maiyu had a moment to ready herself.

A determined scowl crossed her face as she opened her palm, focusing her magic power to summon her weapon. A long glaive, adorned with Kazuki’s fur around the hilt and thus inbued with his immense power. The decorated glaive glistened under the sun as it appeared in her hand and she gave the familiar weapon an experimental twirl as she took a fighting stance. She heard Wendy shout behind her and felt a protective magic surround her, giving her a thin shield just above her skin and making her feel lighter than a feather. She grinned, spinning her glaive about in a flashy show of her skill. 

But the weapon was not her true magic. If anything, it was a backup measure.

She faced the opposing wizards, sucking in a breath, unable to hide the smirk from her face. And she began to sing. 

She was never certain of the language she sang in, perhaps it was some ancient dead language. The lyrics, just like the music that surrounded her, just  _ came _ . Her magic, and the music that came from it, flowed through her as she sang. It was a pleasant song, not something one would expect during a battle that’s for sure. Light and airy, kind of like Wendy’s magic. Maiyu idly wondered if perhaps the two magics were mixing together. Either way she could see the effect it was having on her opponents. 

The dark mages were frozen, unable to move a muscle as her siren song visibly wrapped itself around their limbs. Hoteye began to cry in amazement as the leader, Brain, growled in frustration. Racer, unbelievably, seemed to be unaffected by her magic as he dodged the curling wisps of magic. She suspected Kazuki didn’t need her help with him, though, so she ignored it. Angel glared daggers at her, struggling against the flowing restraints that twisted and curled around her. Luckily, the dark haired mage still slept. Maiyu’s magic seemed to flick and dance at him, but it only curled around in a wide circle, never actually making contact. 

The one with perhaps the strangest reaction was Cobra. He howled in pain, clutching his ears and screaming as he doubled over. The group stared in disbelief and confusion, Maiyu slightly offended by the reaction. Her voice was heavenly, not painful! 

Cobra writhed on the ground, grunting and yelling in pain, and it only made Maiyu sing louder. She even directed just slightly more of her magic at him, the wisps of sound curling around him tighter and tighter. He screamed in agony, clutching his head desperately.

Suddenly, the snake Cobra had with him slithered up behind her. “Maiyu watch out!” Wendy called from her place in the back. Maiyu gasped, her song halted, and turned to swing her weapon at the creature.  _ How could I be so stupid!  _ She mentally chastised herself. 

In an instant, Cobra was in front of her. She grit her teeth and side stepped to bring her glaive in a swing towards him, only for him to move  _ just so _ and catch her attack. She growled, sucking in a breath to sing again, only for his rough hand to cover her mouth unceremoniously. “I think not.” He all but growled at her, his other hand catching her wrist as she tried to slice at him with her weapon. In the distance she heard Kazuki snarl. 

Cobra hissed and dug his nails, now claws, into her wrist before leaping away from her. Maiyu cried out as a searing pain shot up her arm from the miniscule scratch. Kazuki was by her side in an instant, snarling at the offending group of mages. Erza, the last of the bunch still standing, launched herself at Cobra with an onslaught of quick attacks. Cobra dodged all of them, though he winced every so often. 

“I told you,” He hissed as he dodged another slice of Erza’s sword. “I can hear every movement you make!” He caught her arms, leaning forward with a wicked grin on his face. “Even your thoughts.” He snarled. 

Maiyu couldn’t hear the startled exclamation he made before Erza cried out and rushed towards him, only for Racer to interfere and kick Erza back. Cobra startled before shouting for his companion snake, which shot forward in a strike and sunk it’s fangs into Erza’s shoulder. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. 

The group of dark mages stood together, smug in their apparent victory. Maiyu grit her teeth as she glared up at the group. Kazuki stood above her, growling. 

“I didn’t think I would need to do this, but I supposed there was a reason that boy asked me to assist.” Kazuki muttered, his eyes never straying from the dark wizards in front of him. Maiyu’s eyes widened in surprise.

Kazuki spread his legs just slightly, his head bowed as he sucked in a breath. The hum of immense magic power vibrated in the air, stones on the ground trembling as Kazuki readied his attack. The fur along his back stood on end as a boundless growl seemed to echo around the area rather than from the beast himself. His already bushy tail expanded with the rage building in his body. 

Kazuki roared, and a massive beam of silver magical power exploded from his gaping jaws. The beam hurled towards the dark guild, shock and fear painted on their faces. Even Racer stood stock still as the attack sped towards them. In an instant they were enveloped in a silver light, shouting in fear as they were consumed by the might of the white winged wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT  
> When writing the scenes for Maiyu's magic, I listen to various Kalafina songs and often picture that those are the songs that come to her. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Maiyu stared in horror as the dust cleared. Kazuki took a slight step back in shock. 

There stood the Oracion Seis, unharmed. A chunk of the forest had been decimated from the force of Kazuki’s attack, but it seemed that the dark guild had somehow managed to avoid it. Maiyu thought back to Nastu’s flames being diverted by the sleeping dark wizard, and she wondered if the same mage could have somehow even deflected Kazuki’s roar. 

She raked her eyes over the group to see that the dark mage had in fact moved in front of the rest. And he was still asleep. Maiyu felt sweat building on her brow and clutched her injured wrist closer to her chest. Kazuki let out a low, angry growl. 

The leader grumbled angrily, something Maiyu couldn’t quite hear, and raised his staff. Dark energy bagan circling around the group, converging on the man’s staff as he prepared his counter attack. Maiyu gasped as she felt the sheer power behind it, not unlike the power she had felt from Jura. She whipped her head around, eyes wide in terror. 

“WENDY! RUN!” She screamed, boosting her voice with her magic to lift it past the dark aura humming around them. Suddenly, the spell all but fell away. Maiyu turned back to the dark guild’s leader, confusion on her face. His eyes were trained on the youngest member of the coalition. 

“Did you say… Wendy…?” He murmured. Wendy gulped, her limbs trembling. “Y-yeah?” she asked. The man’s eyes narrowed. “The maiden of the sky.” He muttered. Maiyu’s eyes widened in wonder.  _ What does that mean?  _

In an instant, the man had Wendy clutched in the dark fist of his magic, dragging her towards him. Maiyu reacted more than she acted, she didn’t even think. 

Ignoring the searing pain in her wrist, Maiyu grabbed her glaive and launched herself forward. The glaive glowed silver with Kazuki’s power, twirling around Maiyu’s body as she ran towards the assailant. Spinning on her heel, she whipped the weapon upwards, slicing clean through Brain’s dark magic with a fierce yell. Wendy dropped the ground. Before the opposing team could get their bearings, Maiyu grabbed Wendy and wrapped her arms around her, crouching low with the still-glowing glaive across Wendy’s body. 

Maiyu’s dark eyes glowed silver in her rage, fangs sharpening in her mouth that hadn’t been there before. She snarled at her enemies, a feral protective instinct taking over her. Her wrist throbbed but she barely felt it past the burning rage. Her body felt hot and she didn’t feel in control. But she couldn’t back down or shy away from the primal feelings emerging inside her, not while these people were trying to take the friend she only  _ just  _ made. The little sister she never had… 

Maiyu snarled again, louder this time and the leaves in the trees surrounding shook with the force of it.

Kazuki calmly stepped in front of her. “It’s alright, Maiyu.” He said, his voice eerily smooth. “You can rest now.” At his order, Maiyu felt the fight drain from her body. She collapsed to the ground, the pain in her wrist returning tenfold, and her eyes slipped shut. The last thing she was aware of, was Wendy frantically calling her name. 

Maiyu awoke encased in warmth. She groaned, a grimace on her face as she moved her aching muscles. She blinked against the bright light above her. The sky, the sun. She turned her head in confusion, her face brushing against coarse fur. 

“Maiyu.” Kazuki lowered his large head down to where she lay, propped against his shoulder. She grunted, shutting her eyes closed once more. “I told you you can’t over indulge in that power, Maiyu.” Kazuki chided her. Maiyu huffed in annoyance, before her eyes shot open and she bolted upright. 

“Wendy!” She gasped, looking around the clearing desperately. She leapt to her feet, nearly falling over again before Kazuki caught her with his powerful wing. 

“They took her.” he growled. Maiyu’s eyes widened in horror. “ _ What _ ?” She hissed. Kazuki gestured to the rest of the group, nursing their wounds. Jura and Ichiya stood among them, discussing the next course of action. 

“They attacked the rest as a distraction. Jura and I just barely managed to stop it before it hit them.” Kazuki explained. His sharp eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the only indication of the rage that Maiyu knew was bubbling just below his cool exterior. “Once the dust had cleared, they were gone and they had taken Wendy with them. And the little blue cat, too.” 

Maiyu grit her teeth, forcing herself upright. Her brow furrowed, fists clenched. She had cleanly sliced through that bastard’s magic with her glaive, but Kazuki had stopped her. 

“Kazu.” She growled. He didn’t acknowledge her, but she continued regardless. “I’m going to need to use that power. It  _ worked. _ ” She turned on her heel towards him. 

“You cannot.” He stated. Maiyu let out a bark of frustration, but the wolf pressed on regardless. The other members of the group had all turned their attention to the quarrelling Guildmates. “You do not even understand what that power  _ is _ , child!” His low voice boomed. Maiyu scoffed, running a hand through her choppy bangs in frustration. 

“If you would just  _ teach me  _ then maybe I would know! But you refuse!” She screamed, exasperated and, quite frankly, exhausted. She glanced behind her, where her glaive lay in the dirt. She still felt unsteady on her feet, as though any moment she could collapse. But she took a step, and then another, and another until the weapon was in front of her. Her hand hovered above it and, obedient as always, the glaive launched itself into her waiting palm. Maiyu immediately felt the immense power from the weapon wash over her, giving her the strength to move a bit more freely. She turned on her heel and glared at her comrade. 

“With or without your blessing,” she started, holding her ground, “I  _ will  _ use this power you gave me. I  _ will  _ get Wendy back.” 

The other members of the coalition cheered at her, offering their support and encouragement. For a moment, Maiyu was caught off guard. She looked around her in slight shock, an almost fearful expression upon her face. Lyon sauntered over to her, hands on his hips and a grin on his face. “You don’t have to look so shocked you know. We’re all in this together, so we should act like it.” 

“That’s, hnng, that’s exactly right.” Erza’s authoritative voice rose as she pushed herself to her feet. “We are a team now. And we will  _ not  _ allow the enemy to have one of our comrades!” She had nearly shouted the last part, and Maiyu couldn’t help the gentle smile on her face as the coalition came together with renewed vigour. Erza turned her attention to Kazuki, who sat alone with a scowl on his face. 

“Whatever that power was, it cut straight through Brain’s magic.” She said. “It would be beneficial for us to be able to use it. I’m not sure what your reservations are, but please, for the sake of Wendy and Happy, I beg you to reconsider your position.” 

Kazuki stared down at the redheaded mage, and she stared right back. He hummed in thought as the two continued to glare at one another. Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was probably closer to a minute, Kazuki sighed, his ears drooping in exasperation. 

“You kids are so reckless.” He growled before raising his head, his eyes locking back onto Maiyu. “Fine. We will have to figure out a way for you to have a bit more control over it. However,” He looked back towards the rest of the group. “If it looks like it is getting out of hand, I will not hesitate to put a stop to it.” Maiyu barked out a humourless laugh at that. 

“I’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand then!” She exclaimed, hip cocked to the side. Erza smiled fondly. “Indeed.” She said simply. Maiyu grinned back at her. 

Suddenly, Erza winced in pain, the bite wound on her arm glowing a nasty shade of purple. “Argh!” She shouted, collapsing to her knees and clutching at her arm. “Erza!” Maiyu shouted, rushing forward. The other members of the group shouted, equally worried. 

“Don’t worry men, I have just the thing she needs,  _ man _ !” Ichiya stated dramatically, revealing more of his  _ painkiller parfum _ . The pleasant scent drifted towards the requip mage, surrounding her. She cried out in pain, and the pulsing venom in her arm only seemed to spread further. Erza grunted, clutching her arm tighter. 

“Ergh, Lucy…” She reached towards the blonde, grasping her belt. “I need your belt.” She said gruffly. In an instant she had the leather wrapped  _ tight  _ around her arm, cutting off the circulation of blood. “This is the only way I can continue to fight.” She glared up at the group, allowing one of her swords to appear before her. 

“Cut it off.” She stated.

A chorus of gasps erupted from the mages. They began to argue, Lyon grabbing the sword from the ground and lifting it high into the air in a powerful swing before Grey created a jagged shield of ice to stop him. Loud shouts of “It’s what she wanted!” and “Let us at least try to find an antidote first!” echoed overtop of each other as the mages argued. Lyon and Grey glared at one another with unbridled animosity. Maiyu stared down at the redhead, feeling the power locked in her glaive pulsing outwards into her palm. It gave her an idea.

“I can try.” She said. Erza glanced up at her. 

“What?”

“To heal you. I could try.” 

Erza narrowed her eyes, obviously skeptical. “Urh, everyone knows healing magic is- argh!” Before she could finish her sentence, Erza cried out in agony, collapsing to the ground. 

_ Screw it.  _ Maiyu leapt up, drawing in a breath. 

This song was much more powerful than the last. Maiyu clutched the glaive in her right hand, feeling the unending swirl of magical energy inside it and pulling from that source. She knew her own sound magic would not be able to heal anything. However, by using Kazuki’s ancient and boundless power, stored carefully inside the weapon, she just  _ knew _ she could craft a healing song. Her determination gave the song a powerful, almost aggressive edge to it. She would halt the poison, she  _ had to _ . 

She spread her arms, the magic of her song swirling low around her as she built up power. Her voice raised in intensity as the power increasingly flowed through her. She opened her eyes, a tiny silver glint flashing for a moment as she channeled the immense power from the weapon she held. 

She held her left hand over Erza, focusing on the bite wound. Her magic seemed to leap and dance around her, the music from it cresting powerfully as she sang in a booming voice. The tendrils of magic swirled around her, easing in and out of the ground and coverging around Erza’s wound. Satisfied with the amount of magical energy she had summoned, Maiyu’s voice dipped into a deeper octave, slowing down the tempo of her song as she gently urged the magic to press into Erza’s arm. 

It caressed the wound, seeping into her pores and pushing the venom back. Some of the dark energy seeped out of the wound, falling to the ground where it hissed and evaporated. Erza’s shallow breathing slowed, the pinched muscles in her face gradually relaxing. Maiyu’s voice raised in pitch, her song slowing as it came to it’s cadence. The wisps of magic gently lay upon Erza’s arm, swirling about in a soft embrace of healing energy before they faded away entirely. Though the bite remained, Maiyu had succeeded in drawing a fair amount of the venom out. The spread of the poison was halted, for the moment.

The group stared in disbelief, the silence thick as Maiyu took in a deep breath. As she exhaled, she fell to her knee, both hands clutching onto her glaive to keep her upright. Sherry gasped in audible confusion, stepping backwards and nearly falling to the ground in her shock. 

“Th-that was…” She stuttered. 

“A healing spell. Lost magic.” Jura finished for her.

“That should - _ huff-  _ buy us some time.” Maiyu said, panting heavily. Kazuki walked up to her, nudging her gently. She glanced up at him. 

“You used the power from the glaive.” He stated. She just nodded, hanging her head in exhaustion. 

She heard Carla mention that Wendy would be able to fully heal Erza. Maiyu, disoriented, was unable to focus entirely, but she was certain she heard the mention of  _ sky dragon slayer _ , and the thought of small, innocent Wendy as a dragon slayer made Maiyu grin - albeit feebly. Carla firmly stated that it was imperative that the group come up with a plan to rescue the small blue-haired girl immediately. 

Maiyu could only weakly voice her agreeance, keeping her head bowed as she struggled to catch her breath. She heard Kazuki snort before she felt herself being lifted haphazardly, her canine guildmate’s massive jaws holding the back of her loose fitting dark robe. “We need to talk.” he muttered through his clenched teeth. Maiyu squeaked, her glaive disappearing into a pocket dimension with a  _ pop, _ as Kazuki launched upwards, his colossal wings beating powerfully to propel the pair away from the group. 

Maiyu grimaced upon Kazuki’s back as they hovered high above the group. They were so high up Maiyu could just barely make out the specks of their ragtag coalition, clustered on the ground below. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Kazuki to speak first. 

“My magic is ancient, Maiyu. It’s not something to wield thoughtlessly.” He said, glancing up at the song mage on his back. Maiyu huffed, annoyed. “You think I was  _ thoughtless  _ for trying to  _ save her _ ?” She was truly exasperated with her comrade. First he wanted her to make friends, now he wants her to forsake them? What kind of cruel joke was this? Kazuki snarled, raising his lips in irritation. 

“Listen, Maiyu!” He roared. Maiyu shut her mouth  _ fast _ , her teeth clacking together. Kazuki sighed, flapping his wings as he circled above the clouds. “I don’t think you were thoughtless then. I am proud of how you handled it.” He stared aimlessly ahead as he spoke. “You used your own power to harness mine, that was smart. And you need to  _ continue  _ to be smart with it.”

“Uh, thanks?” She said, leaning back. The wolf snorted. 

“I don’t have time to teach you properly, girl, so you can’t rely on this power.”

“What are you getting at, Kazu.” 

Kazuki glared up at his ward, humming in thought. His ears twitched towards the ground momentarily. 

“Your magic is strong and dexterous, child. It’s potential is limitless, and your own power is stronger than you know. You have never needed mine. I urge you to remember that.” Without warning, Kazuki dropped the angle of his wings and the pair were plummeting towards the earth. Maiyu screeched as she grasped blindly for purchase before she fell. 

“I can’t teach you now, and truthfully I fear what would happen if I  _ did  _ teach it to you.” Kazuki bellowed past the roaring wind around the pair. “Rely on your own strength, and if you must use mine, use your own magic to harness it as you did before!” With a mighty beat of his wings, the pair broke back through the clouds just in time to see the coalition break into smaller groups and divide. 

“We will fly above!” Kazuki shouted, alerting the group. A chorus of “Yeah!” and “Let’s go!” followed as the five guilds set out. Maiyu gripped Kazuki’s fur tighter, her brow furrowed in determination. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you smell her?” Maiyu asked, her hand held above her eyes in an effort to shield her vision from the harsh sunlight. Kazuki huffed out a frustrated “No.” Before she could inquire further about how disturbing that fact truly was, Maiyu felt her lupine companion tense beneath her. 

“What is it?” 

“Pests.” He growled. His ears flicked back and Maiyu flipped herself around, lifting her hand and belting a “ _ SHIELD! _ ” spell. A magical circle erupted before her just as a flurry of magical projectiles flew into it. Maiyu grit her teeth. 

“She blocked it!” A short man atop an enchanted broomstick exclaimed. Several more mages rose up alongside him on their own enchanted household items. Maiyu noted with distaste that one was even balancing atop a magical toaster. They all wore matching black capes with a yellow bird insignia on them. 

“Who are you clowns supposed to be?” Maiyu growled. She felt Kazuki’s muscles expand and contract as he spread his wings just a touch wider, seamlessly bringing the pair into a slower glide. Maiyu snickered. He was slowing down for the knock-off mages to keep up. 

“We’re Black Falcon! We soar above the other guilds to spread destruction and despair!” Broomstick-guy shouted. “Flying above the others, in the name of the Oracion Seis!” Toaster-dude added. 

The rest cheered, making ‘finger guns’ with their hands and pointing towards Maiyu and Kazuki. 

“Think you can take them?” Kazuki chuckled. Maiyu scoffed, lightly kicking her companion’s side as he chortled. The mages shouted as their fingers erupted with magical bullets, their enchanted items shining as they rushed forwards. 

Kazuki beat his wings, tilting and dipping subtly, avoiding any projectiles. Maiyu grinned, stretching her left hand out in front of her. The magic fizzled and cracked at her fingertips. There was no need for a fully formed song against such small targets, but music came to her nonetheless. A roaring symphony erupted from her, the tendrils of white magic whipping against her enemies. Shouts of shock and anguish were muffled by the crest of Maiyu’s music, and before long the Guild of two hovered just above the lone survivor - Toaster-dude. 

He stared up at the silhouette of a giant winged wolf, blocking out the sun and emanating a devastating amount of magical power. Toaster-dude whimpered, leaning back on his heels and debating just jumping off his toaster all-together. Before he could realize that daydream, the wolf had opened it’s jaws and snatched the collar of his shirt between his massive fangs. 

“You’re going to show us where your masters are.” said a terrifyingly sweet voice, smooth like poisoned honey. Toaster-dude gulped, daring to glance up at his captors. Past the wolf’s ginormous head, a beautiful maiden with fair skin and hair as black as night stared down at him, her smokey grey eyes narrowed into enraged slits. She spoke again, her honey-like voice cutting at him like the sharpest sword. “You’re going to show us, or you’re going to fall, toaster-boy.” 

Toaster-dude’s eyes slowly drifted downward. His vision blurred in and out of focus at the sheer height. The trees looked like tiny weeds from this altitude, and it seemed like the winged beast was continuing to ascend! Toaster-dude felt an involuntary whine escape him as he stared blankly at the ground. He cried out, tears leaking out of his eyes excessively.

“Th-they’re in an a-ancient village to the west!” He cried out, flailing his arms desperately. 

Maiyu grinned. Ancient Village to the west. She turned her head in that direction, a devilish smirk across her lovely face. 

“You know what will happen if you’ve lied to us, right?” She said in a sugary tone, glaring down at their captive. The lanky man gulped, nodded fervently. Her grin widened. “Good. Kazu, let’s go.” Kazuki hummed a low affirmation and Maiyu tightened her hold on his fur as his muscles tensed. With one powerful beat of his wings they were flying west at a frightening pace, much to the shrieking dismay of their unfortunate captive. 

Below them, moted by water and surrounded by a great face of rock, stood the decrepit remains of a small village. Maiyu peered over her companion’s shoulder, taking in the historic place. She inhaled in shock as a man with bright blue hair and tattered clothing sauntered out of a cave near the village. He looked around, he seemed slightly disoriented. Maiyu watched as he strode away, heading to the forest. “Who was that…?” she murmured. Kazuki grunted, his eyes tracking the stranger even closer than Maiyu had. 

A glance to the right showed Grey facing off against Racer atop the cliff. It looked as though Grey had made a path of ice from the edge of the cliff to the center of the village. Maiyu guessed that Natsu and Carla had taken that path down to the village. So where were they? 

As if on cue, the pair emerged from the cave, with Happy and Wendy no less. Maiyu gasped, a relieved smile spreading across her face. She felt her shoulders loosen and let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding. 

Happy and Carla each carried their respective companions as they floated out of the mouth of the cave. Wendy appeared to be unconscious. 

“Kazu! Over there!” Maiyu pointed to the pair. “They found them!” 

It seemed that they weren’t the only ones to spot the dragon slayers, however. In the blink of an eye Racer had leapt into the air and was kicking the floating cats out of the sky. Maiyu yelped at the sight, Kazuki flew into action. 

Dropping the now unconscious Toaster-dude unceremoniously from his mouth, Kazuki shot forward, his mighty wings beating hard and pushing him faster. Just before Wendy could crash into the earth, she was caught, her flimsy dress pinched between Kazuki’s massive front teeth. Maiyu reached up and plucked the falling felines from the air, bringing them close to her chest protectively. 

Not ten feet away, Natsu plummeted into the ground. He groaned as he lay, face first, in the dirt. 

“Oops.” Maiyu muttered, grimacing slightly. Natsu growled as he pushed himself upright. “Ya couldn’t have caught me too?!” He howled. Kazuki only huffed out a puff of air from his nose as he gently lowered Wendy to the ground. 

“I knew you would be fine, boy.” He responded gruffly. Natsu seemed exasperated and stumbled over a retort, but ultimately couldn’t seem to come up with anything. Probably because the statement was true. 

“Hey guys, nice to see ya.” Grey greeted, his hands tucked in his pockets as he stood facing Racer stoically. Racer grimaced at the sight of the giant winged wolf before him. 

Maiyu swiftly leapt from Kazuki’s back, rushing to press the cats from her arms to Natsu’s. Kazuki carefully pulled Wendy onto his back, tucking her safely between his massive wings. He seemed to tense his muscles, bringing his wings up in a more defensive position around the girl. She nodded at her guildmate before he leapt away, sprinting into the forest. Maiyu turned to Natsu. “You go with Kazuki. Make sure Wendy gets to Erza, hurry!” She exclaimed. The fire dragon slayer nodded, taking off just after Kazuki. In the back of her mind, Maiyu was impressed he was able to keep up with the wolf. 

Racer leapt towards them with a shout. “I told you! It’s the end of the line!” He bellowed. 

“Ice Make:  _ RAMPART! _ ” Grey shouted, a massive wall of thick ice separating Racer, Maiyu, and Grey from the other mages. Racer ran face first into the wall with a  _ ding  _ sound, falling backwards from the impact. 

“Got him?” Natsu paused to ask. Grey panted, sweat sliding down his face. “Hurry!” He gasped. Maiyu turned to Natsu. 

“Don’t worry, Natsu. I’ve got his back.” She grinned, flicking her long hair behind her shoulder and standing tall beside the Ice mage. Natsu growled under his breath, but took off nonetheless. 

“Fine! But once Erza is healed, we’re coming back for you two!” He shouted as he ran. Grey grinned. 

“I know you will.” He rasped. Maiyu stared down at the boy.  _ That level of camaraderie… _ She wasn’t sure if it was something she would ever have with anyone besides Kazuki. But suddenly, she felt like she kind of wanted to try. 

Racer crouched beside them, one hand on the ice wall as he regained his bearings. Maiyu glared down at him. “That’s the second time you’ve stopped me.” He commented to Grey. Grey chuckled. 

“And it’s certainly not gonna be the last.” He said off-handedly before turning towards the speed mage. Maiyu stood behind him, following his lead. “You know ice has the power to slow everything down, don’t you? When I’m through you’re gonna be  _ really  _ slow, pal.” Maiyu almost chuckled at the smack-talk Grey was dishing out. She hoped he could live up to his words. 

“I’m gonna freeze you dead in your tracks forever.” He stated cooly, smirking down at their opponent. Not a moment later, and the three mages were engaged in a heated battle. 

“Are you two idiots seriously  _ racing _ ?!” Maiyu screeched, watching in horrified disbelief as Grey and Racer sped off on a pair of magic motorcycles. She had heard of Fairy Tail’s more  _ unorthodox _ methods through the grapevine, but this was a whole new level of strange! 

Granted, the duo had just had their asses handed to them by the speed demon. She supposed that they should probably try everything, although she wasn’t sure how a race would secure their victory. 

Either way, she was left in the dust. 

“UHG, this SUCKS!” Maiyu cried, breaking into a sprint to run after her comrade. The two seemed to be speeding circles around each other, leaving a trail of decimated forest in their wake. Maiyu just had to follow the carnage. 

Maiyu ran for what seemed like an eternity. It was actually only ten minutes, but a lifetime of riding on the Kazu-express meant that Maiyu’s cardio endurance was less than ideal. In the far off distance, circling around again, were the sounds of motorbikes zipping past each other and explosions blasting into the sky. And despite Maiyu’s cardiovascular torture, she was no closer to her targets. She let out a frustrated growl, tilting her head upwards in resignation. 

At least it seemed like they had turned around now.

“What do you think caused that explosion?” She heard a female voice nearby. Maiyu turned her attention to it. 

“Grey, Natsu, pick one.” She recognized Lyon’s smooth timbre. She grinned.  _ Perfect timing.  _

Maiyu sauntered over to a small cliff nearby where she had heard the voices coming from. She peered over the edge to see Lyon and Sherry staring in the direction of Grey and Racer. Maiyu smirked. 

“Hey guys! Come to join the party?” She joked. The pair turned towards her, Lyon’s eyebrows raised in a silent question of ‘what party is that?’ Sherry opened her mouth, presumably to vocalize said unspoken question, when a blur of red and blue sped by the group. 

“What was that?!” Sherry screeched. Maiyu rolled her eyes. “That was Grey and the fast one.” She replied. Lyon’s eyes widened in shock. 

“What the hell are they doing?!” He shouted. Maiyu just shrugged, her eyes trailing the pair as they sped by once again. This time, Grey pulled a speedy one-eighty and skidded his vehicle to a halt in front of Lyon and Sherry. 

“Lyon! Perfect timing!” He grinned at his fellow Ice mage. “Hop on and give me a hand with this creep!” He ordered. Lyon seemed to visibly brighten at the invitation. 

“Are you saying you can’t beat him without me?” He puffed out his chest for a moment before excitedly hopping onto the back of Grey’s bike. “Very well, I’ll show you some real ice make magic.” The pair sped off before anymore could be said. 

“Left behind again…” Maiyu muttered to herself, entirely unimpressed, and Sherry chuckled quietly behind her. Clashing magics echoed throughout the forest as Grey and Lyon faced Racer, swiftly drawing further and further away. Maiyu grit her teeth in utter dismay. 

Beside her, Sherry got to work summoning a beast of jagged rock with a determined shout. The beast bellowed as it rose from the ground, before it leaned forward and Sherry was able to climb atop it’s shoulders. “Let’s go to them!” She declared, reaching her arm out to pull Maiyu onto her magical familiar. Maiyu reached out to take her ally’s hand, but stopped mid way. 

She turned her head slightly, a shiver making it’s way up her spine. She could feel an intense dark aura awakening, and somehow, she just  _ knew. _ The dark mage who had deflected Kazuki’s roar  _ in his sleep _ , had awoken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is my first Fic on this site, and my first Fairy Tail fic in general. I would be delighted to have feedback, so please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
